


Secret Moments In A Crowded Place

by gracie137



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, All The Potters Are Gay, All the Malfoy (Blacks) Are Gay Too, Anal Sex, Background Drarry, Blow Jobs, Clubbing, Drunk Sex, Drunken Shenanigans, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, James Sirius Potter Is A Little Shit, M/M, Rimming, Romione AKA Token Straights, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Wall Sex, background scorbus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 11:38:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13433940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracie137/pseuds/gracie137
Summary: When they all go to the new wizarding club to celebrate Harry's 45th birthday, Teddy doesn't expect the night to go the way it does. However, as he's learnt in the past, with James Sirius Potter as your boyfriend, anything is possible.





	Secret Moments In A Crowded Place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoldenTruth813](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenTruth813/gifts).



> Jan I hope this is everything you could have wanted from the prompt Jeddy: Semi-public wall sex, and I really hope you enjoy this because I enjoyed writing it. You're a delight and deserve all the Jeddy ( and general ) goodness in the world.
> 
> Thankyou to @aibidil for being an amazing beta <3

“To  _ The Boy Who Lived Another Year _ !” Ron cheered, lifting his shot glass up into the air before downing it.

Teddy snorted as he watched all of his guardians and parental figures downing their drinks in quick succession. 

Teddy wasn’t sure why they were celebrating Harry’s forty-fifth birthday in the huge, new wizarding club, but he blamed it on the fact that James had been allowed to organise it. Teddy knew Draco had wanted to do something like a civilised BBQ at their house, but James had decided that his dad needed something more exciting.

Harry seemed to be enjoying it as he sat in the private, luxury booth, one arm draped around Draco’s shoulder as he grinned at his closest friends and family.

The booth was round, with a large circular table in the centre and sofas lining the edges. It was the perfect social layout.

“To  _ The Man Who Will Not Die _ ,” Draco drawled as the shot glasses refilled themselves.

“Oh fuck off,” Harry groaned, but his green eyes shone with love as he downed his shot. Harry dragged his hand across his mouth, pulling a face at the sharp taste of the tequila before leaning over and kissing his husband.

“Urh,” Albus muttered, burying his head in the crook of Scorpius’s neck in an extremely unplatonic manner. Albus and Scorpius were sat opposite their dads on sofa.

Teddy was still waiting to see when Harry and Draco realised their sons were shagging. Becoming step-brothers had done nothing to dampen Albus and Scorpius’s relationship, it had just sent Albus into a tremendous sulk.

Feeling a hand on his back, Teddy glanced up just in time to see James dropping down onto the sofa next to him. “Hey babe,” James grinned, not looking as he waved his wand, causing the drinks tray that had been hovering behind him to drop down onto the table. Hermione, from beside Harry, managed to stabilise the drinks with a quick spell before the liquid sloshed everywhere.

“Hey,” Teddy said back, winding an arm around James’s waist and pulling him in close. “Where’d you get the glitter from?” he asked, smiling at the iridescent freckles that were now scattered across James’s face.

James shrugged and air high-fived his mum, who was also now rocking glitter freckles, as she dropped down onto Pansy Parkinson’s lap just across from them. “Some guy just asked us if we wanted it.”

Teddy wasn’t surprised. People tended to fall at the Potters’ feet with Harry’s Saviour status, Ginny’s and James’s Quidditch fame and then the fact all of them were stupidly good-looking.

James’s good looks and charm had been the bane of Teddy’s life when James had turned seventeen. He had been everything that Teddy had wanted and everything he couldn’t have, and now James at twenty-one was just as charming and even better looking. However, the difference was that now Teddy was James’s boyfriend.

“Looks good,” Teddy smiled as James leaned in for a slow, torturing kiss. He could hear Albus groaning again, but Teddy didn’t mind as he rested his hand on James’s hip.

James’s tongue slipped into Teddy’s mouth and Teddy, for that brief second, completely forgot they had an audience, until James pulled back and Teddy was left chasing his lips.

Harry cleared his throat and Teddy ducked his head, his hair flushing pink as James just laughed. James never felt embarrassed about PDA and often drove Teddy insane by shoving him into corners and snogging him senseless when they went to Harry’s or to the Burrow for Sunday roast.

James had always liked teasing Teddy and driving him up the wall.

“Cauldron, you’re black,” James laughed, wiggling his eyebrows at Harry and Draco, and resting his hand on Teddy’s thigh.

Teddy tried to ignore the gentle pressure of James’s hand and the small circles his fingers were drawing, crawling up Teddy’s thigh and then back down again, as they sat there talking and laughing with their family.

“Stop it,” Teddy hissed, as James gave his thigh a squeeze.

“What’s wrong?” James asked, trying and failing to look innocent. Teddy debated whether or not it was acceptable to Apparate home straight from the club and fuck James into the floor.

Teddy groaned and tried to force his hair to stay blue. “Stop being a twat.”

“Okay,” James smirked, leaning over and pressing a kiss to the underside of Teddy’s jaw. “Rosie, would you like to dance?” James asked, extending a hand. Rose glanced at Albus and Scorpius, deciding she wasn’t getting their attention, before shrugging and taking James’s hand.

Teddy watched him go and dropped his head into his hands, trying to calm himself down. A simple touch from James set his entire body on fire even now, and Teddy refused to die of lust on his godfather’s birthday.

He took a few moments to relax before making his way into the crowd to dance. It was difficult enough watching James spin Rose around—there was just something so magnetic about James. People couldn’t help but watch him.

An hour or so later, Teddy stepped away from the bar—having left the  _ adults _ in the booth for a bit of privacy—two sambuca shots in his hand, and he only just managed not to drop them when strong arms wrapped around his waist from behind.

“Teddy,” James whined.

“Yeah, Jamie?” Teddy said, letting himself lean back against his boyfriend’s broad chest.

“Teddy,” James repeated, his mouth wet and sinful as he began to kiss Teddy’s neck and Teddy couldn’t help the groan he let out. “I want you,” James whispered, lips brushing Teddy’s ear, his words just loud enough for Teddy to hear over the pounding club music. Or perhaps it was that James was just _ close _ enough for Teddy to hear.

Teddy could feel every nerve in his buddy thrumming in reaction to James’s words and touch.

The beat of the music thudded in his ears and his heart jumped to the same rhythm as James’s hands slipped under his shirt, running across Teddy’s stomach.

“Want you so badly,” James said, nipping on Teddy’s ear this time. Teddy groaned again as James started grinding against him, hips moving slowly against Teddy’s arse as the club lights flashed and changed. “I know you want me too.”

And James was right, of course. Teddy always wanted James; it was hard not to. James, with his fantastic smile, and his wild hair, and warm brown eyes. Everyone had always loved James, everyone had always wanted to either be James or sleep with James. However, Teddy was the one he had chosen and Teddy still wasn’t sure how he had gotten so lucky.

“It’s your dad’s birthday,” Teddy said, as if Harry gave a shit whether any of them were there at that moment. 

“Dad’s trying to shag Draco on the dance floor and I’d really rather not be here when that happens,” James laughed, and fucking hell, James’s laughter was more intoxicating than any of the alcohol Teddy had drunk tonight.

Teddy let James turn him around so they were facing each other, James looping his fingers into Teddy’s belt loops and pulling them flush together.

The lights flickered off the glitter Lily had put on James’s face, like iridescent freckles, and Teddy leaned in for a kiss, letting out a pathetic whine as James stepped back.

“Jamie,” Teddy started.

James grinned at him and knocked back one of the shots; Teddy followed suit before crashing his lips against James’s and licking into his mouth eagerly. He could feel the moment that James let his game drop, when  he gave in to Teddy and let Teddy take control of the kiss.

James’s hands scrambled up and down Teddy’s back, his blunt nails dragging across Teddy’s shirt. Teddy tangled one of his hands into James’s hair and rolled his hips, drinking in the elicit moan James let out.

“Get a fucking room,” Albus called, and Teddy pulled back, panting heavily.

“Okay,” James smirked, pressing his body up against Teddy’s thigh so that Teddy could feel his blossoming erection.

“Jamie,” Teddy growled, doing his best not to drag James outside right now and take him there and then.

“Well, shall we go find ourselves a room then?” James laughed, tugging on Teddy’s arm. “Also,” James said, but then he got distracted by the sight of his brother. Albus had been pulled away from jeering at James by Scorpius, who was leaned over licking a stripe up Albus’s neck and then liberally applying salt. “Cauldron you’re black, little brother,” James leered, before Teddy pulled him away.

Teddy was done with James’s games and wanted him now. They barely made it through the club, pausing to rut up against each other at every available moment, Teddy’s hands groping James’s arse and James kissing Teddy like he might die if he didn’t.

James kissed the way he lived, with every emotion on full display and burning full of passion. He was hypnotising—the most addicting thing Teddy had ever experienced.

Finally, they managed to make it outside, stumbling down the back street behind the club.

Teddy pushed James up against the wall. “God, you’ve been driving me crazy all night,” he murmured, sucking a mark onto James’s neck and letting his teeth graze. He liked the way James shivered against him.

“Ooops,” James laughed, his voice hitching as he thrust forward against Teddy. “My bad.”

Teddy laughed as he began kissing James again. He could taste the sambuca on James’s lips, and he drunk it in eagerly. It should have been disgusting. Sambuca was disgusting. However, nothing about James was disgusting.

“Teds, cast a Notice-Me-Not Charm,” James begged, rutting up against Teddy, arching his head back as Teddy began kissing James’s neck.

Teddy hummed, smirking as James moaned. James never shut up and Teddy fucking loved it. “No, I want you here and now,” Teddy said, pushing his thigh in between James’s legs. “And I want anyone to be able to see you taking it.”

“Fuck me, Teds,” James said, before pulling Teddy back in for a bruising kiss. “Fuck me.”

“Jesus, Jamie,” Teddy groaned.

“Come on, fuck me, fuck me here in this street, against this wall,” James begged and Teddy wasn’t sure if he was going to come in his pants there and then. “I want to feel you in me, I want you so badly, Teds.”

James Potter begging was a sight for sore eyes and Teddy knew he was the only person who got to see James like this. This was all for him.

“Jamie,” Teddy murmured again and he wasn’t sure if it was a prayer — a whisper of worship — or a plea —  _ give me everything _ .

Teddy sunk to his knees, gazing up at James’s awestruck face, James’s eyes burning, his lips swollen, glitter on his face.

“What do you want, Jamie?” Teddy said, running his hands up James’s thighs, feeling the firm muscles shiver. He settled his hands on James’s hips, pushing James back against the wall as James thrust forward.

James moaned. “I said, I want you to fuck me.”

Teddy leaned forward, rubbing his mouth over James’s denim-clad bulge. “Yeah you did, but you’re going to have to wait for that.”

“Why?” 

Teddy laughed softly, slowly undoing James’s zipper. He could hear the pout in James’s voice.

“Because you’ve been teasing me all fucking night, and now it’s my turn.”

Teddy could just about hear the dull thud of the music from the club, and the laughs and shouts of the people crowding out into the street. They had no idea that in this back alley James Potter, their beloved Puddlemere Chaser, was about to get fucked.

That thought playing in his mind, Teddy began mouthing at James’s boxers, listening to James’s whispered pleas to “ _ Hurry up, Teds!” _

Slowly and steadily, Teddy worked James’s boxers down, before licking a stripe up James’s cock, then swallowing it down hungrily.

He loved sucking James off, listening to the sounds James made, drinking in the sounds James made. He wished he could bottle the soft whimpers and heady moans, he’d sell it for a fortune, but he never would because James was  _ his _ . This was all for Teddy.

James bucked into his mouth and Teddy pulled off with a wet pop, pressing a kiss to James’s hip bone and smiling against his skin as James groaned and wiggled his hips.

“Teds!”

“Turn around,” Teddy said.

James stared at him for a moment, head cocked, before turning around and planting his hands against the wall.

Teddy ran his hands over James’s arse, giving it a gentle squeeze before pulling his cheeks apart and pressing a kiss to James’s hole.

James yelped, his thighs tensing. He turned his head and stared at Teddy, eyes wide and mouth in a neat ‘ _ O’. _ “You’re not going to eat my arse in the middle of the street, are you? Oh my god! You are!”

Teddy grinned up at his boyfriend. “Do you want me to?”

“Fuck yes,” James laughed, and Teddy didn’t need any more encouragement than that.

Teddy murmured a wandless cleaning spell and began lapping at James’s hole, working his tongue in as James melted into a babbling mess above him, shoving his arse back against Teddy’s face.

Teddy kept going, murmuring a wandless lube spell and pushing one finger in alongside his tongue, causing James to begin chanting, “ _ Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me.” _

“You’re not ready yet?” Teddy murmured, panting and resting his head against the small of James’s back, twisting his finger inside James.

James turned around, and yanked Teddy’s wand out of his jacket pocket before staring Teddy in the eyes and saying the preparation spells. James pulled a face as the magic worked, and Teddy nearly came right there and then watching James use his wand to get himself ready for Teddy’s cock.

“Impatient prat,” Teddy laughed, pocketing his wand again and climbing to his feet.

“I want you,” James said. He looked utterly wrecked and Teddy couldn’t hold off any longer.

He stood up, unbuttoning his jeans, shoving them down and pulling James in for a filthy kiss, groaning as James forced his tongue into Teddy’s mouth.

Teddy pulled one of James’s legs up around his hips and braced his other hand against the wall. He would be forever thankful for Oliver Wood’s insistence on his Quidditch team being flexible.

“Are you waiting for a written invitation?” James murmured against Teddy’s lips.

Teddy grinned and lined himself up before slowly pushing into James’s arse, pausing to catch his breath and let James adjust before finally bottoming out.

“You good, Jamie?” Teddy murmured, pressing a kiss to James’s forehead.

James nodded, his bottom lip caught between his teeth as he ground his hips slowly. “Just fucking move.”

“As you asked so nicely,” Teddy said before pistoning his hips forward.

As fucks go, it was short-lived, hard and messy as their moans filled the street. Teddy could feel the sweat gathering in his hair despite the night’s chill, as he tensed, thrusting hard into James and coming. He was never going to be able to last long with James’s teasing all night and the illicit filthiness of it all.

“Fuck,” James moaned and then he was coming in Teddy’s hand, head thrown back and his face the picture of ecstasy. 

Teddy wanted to savour the moment forever, but as they stood there, semi-naked and panting, the adrenaline began to fade and the cold set in.

James pulled out his own wand and cast a cleaning spell as Teddy stepped back to do up his jeans.

“Merlin, I love you,” James laughed, as he did up his own jeans and tried to flatten his hair. It was hopeless and he looked well and truly fucked. Teddy hoped nobody would notice, or if they did, that they would just put it down to dancing in the club.

“Love you too,” Teddy said, pulling James in for one more kiss before taking his hand. “Shall we head back in, at least say bye to Harry and everyone else?”

James nodded, wincing as he took a step. Teddy imagined now that the lust had settled, that being fucked against a wall left a sore reminder.

“Yeah we can…” James trailed off, his face lighting up in a wolfish grin. “Hey Dad! Hey Mr Malfoy!”

Teddy couldn’t believe his eyes as he caught sight of Harry and Draco, slowly stopping from where they had been heading down the same back alley Teddy and James were emerging from. With Harry’s hair sticking up in the manner it was, and Draco’s shirt already half-unbuttoned there was no mistaking what they had been about to do.

“James!” Harry squawked, staring at his son and rubbing the back of his neck. Teddy noticed that he still didn’t let go of Draco’s hand.

Teddy gave his cousin an awkward smile as father and son stared at each other. James looked like Christmas had come early as he asked, “So whatcha two doing down here?”

“Nothing,” Harry said too quickly, his cheeks going red. “What are  _ you _ two doing down here?”

Teddy wanted to die. He knew Harry knew  _ theoretically _ that James and Teddy had had sex, but this was too much. 

James had no such qualms as he shrugged and echoed his dad, “Nothing.”

“Okay, good,” Harry nodded. Draco moved and wrapped an arm around Harry’s waist.

“Well,” James grinned, “We’ll leave you two to your…  _ nothing _ , and go dance shall we, Teds?”

Teddy nodded, his hair turning pink as Harry finally recovered enough to raise his eyebrows at him. “Happy birthday, Harry. Nice seeing you both,” Teddy nodded again, letting James pull him past Harry and Draco, and back into the club.

“You’re a prat, you know,” Teddy said, smiling at the memory of Harry and Draco’s faces.

James laughed, wrapping his arms around Teddy’s shoulders and moving slowly to the beat. “You love me anyway.”

“Yeah,” Teddy said softly, “I do.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments sustain my life <3 <3
> 
> Find me on tumblr [@gracie137blogs](http://gracie137blogs.tumblr.com)


End file.
